1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a data exchange system of products in the spot marketplace of a limited-user, electronic commerce, network. Although not limiting, the disclosures herein are drawn to a vehicular data exchange system so that one user may restrict his or her transactions to defined trusted users of the network. Also, the system permits others who have not been defined as trusted users to conduct transactions if the products of the transactions match a product in which the non-defined user has expressed an interest.
2. Description of the Related Art
When purchasing a product the purchaser must first determine which product best meets his or her needs. For example, one may be interested in purchasing a vehicle having a specific make, model, color, price, and/or installed equipment of the vehicle. Such criteria may vary widely between purchasers. Once the purchaser has established interest in a particular product, he or she may shop for the products by using the internet, calling a vendor, or visiting a brick-and-mortar store of those who sell the product to determine, for instance, the best price. Today, consumers and businesses alike are using the internet to shop for products online to determine the best price as well as conducting purchases at both retail and wholesale price points. While the internet serves as a valuable sales channel for many products such as commodities, the internet has shown limited success with regard to purchasing other products such as used vehicles where the value of such product is affected by criteria such as depreciation and current condition.
Marketplace-oriented websites that provide user rating features help overcome concerns about the reputations of both buyers and sellers. These rating features have helped websites such as eBayMotors.com transact millions of items over the Internet, many of those transactions involving used vehicles. While millions of consumers may buy and sell vehicles online, there are other instances where buyers such as car dealers will not purchase used vehicles online without an inspection being conducted. As a result, existing online exchange services designed to support car dealers for the purposes of wholesaling used vehicles have not become widely accepted and adopted. Instead, leading wholesale provider Manheim Auctions Inc. conducts physical auctions and manages an estimated five million (5,000,000) wholesale used vehicle transactions annually. While the physical auction indicates a degree of success, its dealer-dedicated online auction known as “Online Vehicle Exchange” manages only an estimated thirty-nine thousand (39,000) used vehicle transactions annually by comparison as of Jun. 10, 2008. In spite of providing an estimated ten-fold savings, physical auctions are preferable. One of the factors contributing to the lack of usage of the online process may be attributed to the failure of the online process to gain the trust of those who participate.
Unlike a consumer who purchases one or more vehicles every three to five years, car dealers maximize profit by selling high margin vehicles at the expense of low or no margin vehicles. This requires a juggling act of making room for in-demand vehicles by clearing the lot of aging inventory. This may require the liquidation or acquisition of a considerable volume of used vehicles at wholesale. While a consumer is mainly concerned with condition and price, he or she is not concerned with turning a profit. Consumer tolerance for quality-to-price comparison in the retail marketplace is greater than a car dealer participating in the wholesale marketplace who cannot afford to make mistakes and suffer a loss or reduced profit margins. As such, car dealers are reluctant to use on-line vehicle trading solutions to conduct wholesale transactions. Factors which contribute to this reluctance may include a lack of knowledge of the trading dealer or a lack of trust. Car dealers would rather conduct a pre-purchase inspection of a vehicle, communicate directly with other car dealers they know and trust (i.e., trade partners), and attend physical auctions dedicated to the trade in the wholesale marketplace. Wholesaling vehicles is an expensive and time consuming process.
Often times, dealers play phone tag daily with a small group of other dealers whom they know and trust. Dealers may contact these direct trade partners when attempting to obtain appraisal values and buy bids for trade-in vehicles, liquidate aging inventory vehicles that are taking up precious lot space that higher demand used vehicles could occupy, and procure higher demand replacement inventory vehicles. In many cases, dealers may make wholesale commitments with trusted trade partners without seeing a vehicle. In most cases, the most reliable real-time communications device remains the telephone. Because of this reliance, the process of wholesaling vehicles is severely limited and difficult to manage.
The telephone limits wholesale channel exposure and visibility for car dealers, which reduces wholesale values. A dealer may be reluctant to call other dealers of whom they do not know, but yet he or she is definitely interested in trade opportunities and might pay a higher price for any given vehicle. The telephone also limits the ability to conduct many transactions in a short period and to negotiate separately with multiple parties simultaneously.
Computer-based communications over a network, however, can be used to contact multiple parties simultaneously more efficiency without a telephone. For example, a computer-based communications network of buyer and vendor members for processing requests for goods and/or services from network members and for linking buyers to sellers has been disclosed by Giovannoli in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,328 entitled “Computerized Quotation System and Method.” The invention in Giovannoli has created the opportunity for buyers to relate to vendors without a structure operating through a centralized computer database. Requests for goods and/or services are broadcast to network members over the Internet with no centralized database of goods and/or prices involved; instead, requests for quotations are transmitted based upon filter conditions set by the buyer and/or seller, and/or network operator. The filter compatible to seller's responses are either directly communication to the buyer or to the computerized system which transmits the received quote to the requesting buyer. There is no central pricing database to limit the number of buyers and vendors of goods and services or to limit the number of goods and services which can be processed. By joining the network, all vendors are potential class members no matter where in the world they are located. The network is a routing service with the routing being controlled by class description filters which can be specified by the buyer, the network computer, and the vendors.
An electronic on-line motor vehicle auction information system has been disclosed by Berent et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,873 entitled “Electronic On-line Motor Vehicle Auction and Information System.” The invention relates to commercial motor vehicles auctions (sellers) of vehicles which have been assembled at one or more remote locations by a motor vehicle company. The process allows on-line participation and provides participants (buyers) with access to auction-related data. The system allows the dealer or other remote user to sign on to a host network from the user's PC through a remote access server. An SQL server attached to the host computer contains a relational database of auction data and responds to information queries initiated by the user. The electronic motor vehicle auction and auction information system provides interactive on-line services to remote users who may enter queries about vehicle sale information sale schedules, auction pricing, and vehicle stock availability, and who may “bid” for vehicles electronically against other users.
A vehicular data exchange system has been disclosed by Seretti et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,978,776 and 6,920,433 (both entitled “Vehicular Data Exchange System and Method Therefor”). The invention relates to a vehicular data exchange system so that users of such system can, within a brief period of time, simply and easily exchange vehicle data with one another for the purposes of buying and selling motor vehicles and/or obtaining appraisal data for motor vehicles. Characteristics of a vehicle are inputted into a computer terminal by an initiating user, and financial information is inputted into a computer terminal by a responding user after receiving and in response to the vehicular characteristics data.
Despite the advances in communication and the exchange of product data in an electronic commerce network, there is a need for an on-line exchange system that mitigates trust issues currently affecting the adoption of the electronic commerce network by enhancing communications between dealers who know and trust each other more efficiently than telephone communication. Also, trust issues can be mitigated by connecting dealers who do not know each other but who may be “pre-qualified” by possessing a high rating based on a favorable and positive feedback of previous transactions.
There is a need for an initiating dealer such as a seller to be able to field responses from known trade partners and other users who are unknown to the initiating dealer; to choose who they do business with whether the initiating user is selling, or buying, or exchanging appraisal, or price quote information per vehicle; and to accomplish these activities in ways that do not require a transaction guarantee. Also, there is a need for an efficient way to search and locate listed vehicles offered by trusted trade partners of the network. Also, there is a need for car dealers to use the Internet to contact other known and/or unknown dealers, as needed, to obtain appraisal price information and to submit buy offers (bids) on used vehicles when attempting to provide competitive wholesale price quotes to their customers who are trading their vehicles in against the purchase of another more desirable vehicle.
Finally, there is a need for an on-line exchange system for affectivity reducing the need for car dealers to attend physical auctions to reduce expenses and time to market, which ultimately reduces exposure to value depreciation. The presence of business relationships between trusted partners can assist in reducing these expenses.